


Out In the Open

by SomethingPoetic (WhenTheStarsFall)



Category: Original Work
Genre: 99 Red Balloons, Angst, Aromantic, Balloons, F/F, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Poetry, Secrets, ha i just like that song and it popped up, one-sided, painful emotions, secret sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheStarsFall/pseuds/SomethingPoetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angsty poem about friends telling each other secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out In the Open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ectoBisexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectoBisexual/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chameleon Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782547) by [ectoBisexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectoBisexual/pseuds/ectoBisexual). 



> (there's no pronouns and it's tagged multiple ways so you can imagine this as whoever you want(but you should totally tell me who))

Our secrets are all gone, they’re all out, they’ve all flown away into the skies,  
You’ve got more secrets then I could ever guess, I’ve got more secrets than I ever realized

Every truth has been seen, every truth has been heard,  
And they’re all out in the open, oh they’re all out in the open

You’ve spelled out every word, every whisper that you never wanted to be heard  
We’ve sketched our pain into the sky, carved it deep into the dirt

The balloons fly high, and they reach the sky, and they set our secrets free  
And our minds take us down, and we crash against the ground, I finally see you, and you see me  
Oh, there’s metaphors and little rhymes that swirl through the air  
We’ve run out of truths to tell, you settle for a dangerous dare, a dangerous dare

Emotions are safe at night, but what happens when they see the light?  
They make us smile, they make us cry, they make us fight  
There’s poetry in your words, there’s poetry in my dreams  
There’s a smile on your lips and I think you’re what it means to be free

I wouldn’t mind getting stranded with you, I wouldn’t mind getting stranded with you  
I whisper these secrets into the air, and I don’t think I’ve ever said anything so true, never said anything so true  
My dreams are filled with tattoos, and colors, and secrets falling from pitch-black lips  
We’re dancing, we’re singing, your hands are in my hair, my hands are on your hips

I’m the stars, you’re the sun, once words are said, they can’t be undone  
You make me smile, you make me cry, you say goodbye, and I lie here stunned  
I can’t stop, these words, from tumbling off my lips  
My heart tumbles, my heart breaks, it bleeds, it screams, it rips

There’s a metaphor, squeezed in my heart, that fits just you and I,  
Just like a glove, it’s just like love, fits together just like blood and black eyes  
There’s candles, and fireworks, and sparklers that singe our fingers  
There’s a party, everyone leaves, till we’re the only ones that linger

And I can’t breathe right now, and the doctor will see you now  
And I don’t know what to think, and I can’t say a word, anyhow, anyhow.  
So go on, go and chase your dreams, so go on, and leave me behind  
I’ll lie here, and I’ll dream, of a forgotten future, where we lay intertwined

Cause our secrets, lay out in the moonlight  
And I spilled one too many secrets tonight  
And I said your name, but you never said mine  
And my eyes would be filled with tears, but I told you that it’s fine

I want you to adore me, to love me like I love you  
But you won’t, but you can’t, and I don’t know what to do  
There’s nobody to blame, there’s nobody who can fix this  
Cause there’s nothing wrong with you, there’s nothing to fix

So I say nothing, and that there is my decision,  
I wipe away my tears to fix my blurry vision.  
And I write your name into the sky. Oh, I carve your name into the sky.  
And you let me try to deny it all, and you hold me as I cry, you hold me as I cry.

**Author's Note:**

> So ectoBiologist's work Chameleon Boy really inspired me and got me in a poetic mood and just??? I started writing?? This has a bunch of different references to different little things that was said or happened in their story and just. It is such a great story. This work actually doesn't have anything to do with the story itself, It's not about any Haikyuu characters or anything, it's just a poem about two close friends who are talking about all their secrets and saying all of them, and at the same time they agree to say who they like or something, and while one person says the other, that other person says that they're aromantic. And yes basically this is an angsty poem but I love it so w/e. All the thanks to ectoBiologist because this wouldn't exist if not for them inspiring me. (and if you like Haikyuu or Kenhina AT ALL you really need to go read the fic that inspired this because it's beautiful) (it was inspired by chapter 13 specifically by the way)


End file.
